Mewtwo
Background Mewtwo is a Psychic Type Legendary Pokémon. The story of Mewtwo has quite a few versions, but they all start off the same. Before Mewtwo, there was Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. On a day in July, the criminal organization found Mew, and managed to acquire one of its eyelashes. Team Rocket hired scientists, among them the Gym Leader Blaine and the Lavender Town elder Mr. Fuji, to use said eyelash to clone Mew and create the most powerful Pokémon alive. They succeeded, but due to events that happened during his creation, whether it being the death of Amber, the death of Mr. Fuji, or horrifying genetic experiments and the failure to give it a compassionate heart, Mewtwo became vengeful and savage. Mewtwo was unable to be controlled, and therefore went on a rampage, destroying the lab it was created in and killing a majority of the scientists in it. Its escape led it to Cerulean Cave. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Should be comparable to Rayquaza and Deoxys, and was able to impale Deoxys through the chest) | At least '''Planet Level '(Far stronger than before) | '''Large Planet Level (Destroyed a large section of the earth with Dark Nova) Speed: FTL'' (Reacted to Genesect's technoblast in time to fly in front of it and stop it) | At Least' FTL''' (Much faster than before) | At Least FTL (Should be faster than in Mega form) Durability: Planet Level '(Should be equal to its attack potency. Survived getting impaled by Deoxys) | Likely '''Planet Level '(Its defense actually decreases in this form, though this could be game mechanics) | '''Large Planet Level (Should be comparable to its own Attack Potency) Hax: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Statistics Manipulation '''(Can swap its own attack with its opponent's), Various Status Effects, Resistance Negation, Regeneration, Self-Resurrection, BFR, Void Manipulation, Precognition, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Negation, Petrification, Time Travel, Weather Manipulation and '''Stat Manipulation Negation '''via Dynamaxing '''Intelligence: Supergenius '(Recreated and improved the cloning technology invented by Team Rocket to clone various Pokémon. Is the mastermind behind the events of Pokémon Puzzle League. Recreated the DNA machine in the Pocket Monsters manga. Genius in combat as well, as he was bred to be the best Pokémon ever, and effortlessly dominated Gary, who had 10 badges and even defeated some of Giovanni's other Pokémon. Could also fight many Genesect, other Legendary Pokémon created by man, though Genesect is augmented unlike Mewtwo, and has the type advantage.) '''Stamina: High '(It was able to fight against Mew and other formidable Pokémon for a while, capable of using large-scale, devastating techniques without noticeable exhaustion. Had to have traversed Western Cave, which has 99 floors and is chock-full of powerful Pokémon. Was capable of using its psychic powers after Giovanni drained him of most of his energy. Has infinite PP in Stadium.), doubled via Dynamaxing Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Techniques Equipment Key Edit '''Base | Mega Mewtwo | Shadow Mewtwo Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Impaled Deoxys on a spoon *Created a storm that was going to wipe out all of humanity *Overpowered both an Alakazam and a Rhyhorn *Matched Mew blow-for-blow *Destroyed an island just after being created Speed/Reactions *Broke escape velocity *Should upscale from various lightspeed feats for weaker pokemon *Moved several miles to save a group of genesects from an avalanche Durability/Endurance *Survived a blast that created a massive crater *Shrugged off a Gyarados' hyper beam *Survived impalement from mewtwo Skill/Intelligence *Created a group of clone pokemon far superior to their original counterparts *Smarter than an Alakazam, whose IQ is 5000 *Designed artificial pokeballs that can catch already-owned pokemon and pokeballs themselves *Mindwiped Nurse Joy *Created a laboratory and castle from scraps Powerscaling As a legendary pokemon, Mewtwo should be logically superior to all non-legendary pokemon, as well as comparable to non-creation trio pokemon such as Rayquaza, Deoxys, and more. Weaknesses *Bug, Dark and Ghost-type moves deal double damage to him. Sources Pokemon wiki https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Mewtwo Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *VS Rayquaza - Rayquaza's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Psychics Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Bioweapons Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros.